Reiko Fujiwara
Reiko Fujiwara is the mother of Hazuki the wife of Akira. Bio Reiko is Hazuki's fragile mother and a homemaker who often finds new, feminine hobbies for Hazuki to try. Such as traditional dance, ballet, violin. Appearance Reiko has long, light auburn curly hair worn in a ponytail with a tuft of bangs and a long, curled strand by each ear. She has rounded brown eyes. Normally she wears a long, light purple dress with white buttons and collar. On the left of the chest is a pocket, and beneath it is a pale blue belt with a gold buckle. She wears plain white flats. Personality Reiko is a lot like Hazuki but she is shown to be even more delicate and fragile. She is quiet and formal, and very friendly. She's easily excited when it comes to Hazuki, and she's very emotional. Very feminine and sweet, she doesn't realize she is overbearing when it comes to Hazuki and her opinions due to Hazuki's struggle to be honest. It's easy to make her cry, but it becomes obvious that she only cares about Hazuki's happiness. History Reiko wasn't always wealthy. As a child, she was lonely and kept to herself because she couldn't afford the dolls the other girls she knew had. But Baaya made Lily, who she instantly loved and she soon managed to make friends with the other girls. Eventually, Reiko met a man named Sauragi, a writer she fell in love with. But their relationship ended when she discovered his notebook, which his mother delivered to her to reveal he was only using her for his own personal gain. She fell into a heavy depression until meeting Akira, who asked to use her grand home for a drama he was working on. She agreed and in getting to know each other they instantly fell in love. Relationships 'Hazuki' Hazuki and her mother are almost exactly alike. She is very protective of Hazuki and tries to do what is best for her, although she is unaware Hazuki often doesn't like this unless Hazuki is capable of conveying her feelings. Over the series, she does begin to open up a little more to her. 'Akira' Reiko fell for him when they met after he asked to use her home for a drama. They are a very loving couple and often worry over Hazuki and put on the dramatics together. 'Baaya' Baaya has been by Reiko's side since she was little. She is seen as a mother figure for her. Name Etymology Fujiwara - Fuji means wisteria, and Wara means meadow. Reiko - Rei means thankfulness, while Ko means child. Trivia *Besides Onpu's mother, Reiko is one of the few parental figures to be shown as a child in the series. *She is the only mother of the ojamao with light hair color. Gallery Screenshots= Reiko as a child.png|Reiko as a child ODS-EP11-071.png ODS-EP11-060.png 04.42.06.JPG 04.42.09.JPG 01.00.07.JPG 04.42.16.JPG 04.42.15.JPG |-| Model Sheets= o5.png o6.jpg Category:Parent Category:Adults Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Fujiwara Family